The present invention relates to a disk player having an automatic changing function consisting of storing a plural number of disks respectively different in diameter, such as compact disks (hereinafter referred to as "CD") and video disks (hereinafter referred to as "LD") and automatically loading and reproducing a selected disk. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disk player which makes it possible to attain a higher speed in the start-up of a reproducing operation by controlling the position of the pickup according to a reproduction side or a type of the selected disk.
In a laser disk reproducing system for playing music without a song for accompaniment of singing (KARAOKE system), a considerably experienced specialized operator is needed for finding requested music pieces one after another in rapid succession and setting a proper disk in a disk player. An automatic changing function can be a substitute for such a specialized operator.